A Pink Rose
by shattered-dreams.04
Summary: When Sora doesn't make it into Kaleido Stage as a girl, she chops off her hair and auditions as a guy.However, she doesn't fool quite everyone. Someone has been watching her from afar. SoraxLeon Please R&R...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star.**

**Note: Sora's POV**

**Summary: Sora's off to America in order to fulfill her dreams. However, when she doesn't get accepted the first time, she pulls out all the stops to get in the second time. Even if one of her obstacles is that she's female! What would happen if she got into Kaleido Stage as a male?! And what will happen when she finds herself falling in love with a fellow cast member. SoraxLeon.**

**A/N: Ok, it's my first fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy!**

1

--

I must admit, I wasn't so sure about this at first. Going to America is a big step, after all. You never know what they're going to throw at you. Kaleido Stage performers must be skilled, yet they must also have a magical presence about them as well. Well, at least that's what I've heard.

Looking down at my pink suitcase, I wonder if I brought enough clothes to supply myself. Then, I realized that there were a plenty of shops and boutiques nearby. I had nothing to worry about.

I rolled my bag down to the sliding doors that led to the "outside." People had gathered around the baggage claim area, and it was starting to get claustrophobic. Outside, I found the weather was quite mild, but the humidity was high. I felt my hair starting frizz up. Oh how I hate my pinkish hair!

I checked my watch for the time, and found that I had 20 minutes before the auditions. Seeing that it took 15 minutes to get there, I found myself calling for a taxi instantly. Once one pulled up,I quickly jumped into the back, and slid my bag onto the seat with me.

"Kaleido Stage please."

The taxi driver nodded and we were quickly off. The traffic wasn't all that heavy today, which I guess is a good thing. It's always better to be early than to be late.

I took a deep breath as the cab driver slowly pushed on the brake. In view, was the magnificent Stage of Kaleido. This is the place where the wondrous Ms. Layla Hamilton is performing. Oh how I want to be up on that stage with her!

I rolled my luggage down to the main entrance. The auditions were being held in the practice rooms off the side. Once I found them, I simply opened the door and took a seat. There were a couple of people already here, one of which I already knew. Well, not personally, but he's one of the world's best. Mr. Leon Oswald.

I wonder what he's doing here. After all, he has many more gigs and offers that he can accept. Why is he trying out for this small stage? Just then, I saw his head turn slightly. I quickly looked down to my little travel book to avoid eye contact if necessary.

After all, Leon seems, well, very threatening. He's known as the 'God of Death' and the 'Stage Pegasus.' In fact, I heard that he either made his previous partners quit, or he physically hurt them, causing them to quit their stage career. Shivers ran up and down my spine at the thought. How could he be so cruel?

Just then, a man by the name of Kalos got up on the miniature audition stage and officially started the auditions. He had a clipboard in his hand, and he called out the first name.

"Mia Guillem."

A young girl, about my age got up on the stage. Her hair was bright orange, and her figure seemed frail. However, Kalos stopped her routine before she even started.

"Hold on." He called out. "We have another judge."

Just then, the doors swung open, revealing the beautiful Layla Hamilton. She's going to be judging us! Now, anxiety creeped up on me. My nerves got the better of me. I took deep breaths to calm myself down, but I couldn't help but shake at her mere presence.

Layla walked in the room gracefully. "Sorry I'm late. Yuri and I got caught up in practice. You may continue."

The young Mia Guillem flushed at her presence as well. By the looks of it, she was about to faint. However, her music started to play again and she performed her routine well.

Competition rose as the auditions started to get into full swing. Kalos stood up after each audition run, and called the next name.

It was Leon's turn.

He gracefully stood up and flicked his hair back. Before this, I never had the chance to observe him closely. His body was like a Greek god, as his beautiful silver mane reached his waist. Today, he was sporting the typical gymnast attire. He wore some black pants with a black collared up muscle shirt. I must say...he looks hot!

Even Ms. Layla looked up at him in awe. He slowly made his way up to the stage. A smirk arose on his face.

His music started, and he did a series of back handsprings and finished his series off with a double full. It was truly hard to perform. He showed us his brilliant skills and his hard core moves during his audition. Now, I'm sure that he will make it in.

I sighed. Leon had not only delivered a flawless performance, but he had also performed with a skill level that most could not reach.

Kalos stood up once again. "May Wong."

A Chinese girl stood up. She looked confident.

"I promise you this will be the best audition you have ever seen!" She spoke out. Was that really necessary?

The raven haired girl stepped up onto the stage. I glanced back at Leon. His expression had changed. Yes, he smirked, but it was a different smirk than before. Could this girl be the next Kaleido Star?

Her music started, as she performed the ever so hard Grand Pas introduction. The whole room gasped. I must admit, she brought creativity. Besides, she's showing off her flexibility at the same time.

After she performed short clippings of ballets, she continued to do her tumble passes. Her techniques were difficult, I must say. She landed perfectly on her double pike crossover.

When she was done, I glance over at Mr. Leon. His eyes had grown wide. Then, I looked at Ms. Layla. Her expression was still vague, but her eyes looked pleased.

I, then looked around the room and noticed that everyone else had already gone. It was my turn now! My body started to shake, for I knew that my routine was not at all as good as May's nor Leon's. Kalos didn't even need to call my name, though he still did. "Sora Naegino."

I walked down the center aisle and made my way to the stage. What has gotten into me? I'm usually bright and cheery; I'm never nervous!

I took one last deep breath and cued the person for my music. I, too, started my routine off with a little dance, however, it wasn't as grand as May's. It was merely a few _pliés. _Those were put in just to show off my flexibility as well. After that, I did a handstand and bent my legs back rotating them from one side to another. Now it was time for my tumbling series.

Right before I was to do my first pass, I came up with a good idea. No, it wasn't originally planned, however, it will bump up my skill level. Not only that, but it will give my routine originality. I barely had time to think before I did my first tumbling pass. It was a series of back handsprings. Then, my second tumbling pass was under way. I had to do this quick if I were to fit it in!

I took a deep breath in mid-tumble. Once I landed my full, I stepped out onto a front walkover into an unnecessary last pass. I gave it my all, doing double layouts and fulls, never stopping to take a break.

I heard my music reaching it's climax near the end. For a brief moment I stopped and hit a graceful pose. In my mind, I pictured myself as an angel. I felt the spotlight hit me. When the music began to slow down, I ended my routine with a little Pas de Chat myself.

It seemed like forever, and when I ended, there was an awkward silence, but then, Kalos stood up and clapped. Everyone else followed. A sigh of relief urged its way out of me.

My adlib was good. I stepped off the stage and took my seat. The auditions were over. Well, at least my part is.

I found the judges debating silently, hearing my name pop up every now and then. When they were done, Layla stood up and got up on the stage.

"Thank you for all of your hard work. Today, we have witnessed great talent...however, we must narrow the field. Unfortunately, Kaleido Stage is only looking for two males and one female." Layla paused and eyed me.

"If you do not make the cut today, you are always welcome to re-audition next week. Because ladies and gentlemen, we are still looking for another _guy_." She emphasized the word.

"Now, I will read the names of the lucky two."

In my mind, I knew I had already failed. May and Leon were going to get it. It was obvious.

My legs felt weak and all of my energy had drained. Now, I must go back to Japan and face my parents. My dreams have ended.

Layla looked down at the card. "May and Leon."

My heart shattered into a million pieces, though the words seemed obvious. They were the best, nobody can lie about that.

Everyone began to clap for the two, who made their way onto the stage. Leon had his usual smirk on, and May was smiling triumphantly. Sweat was still running down her face.

Leon looked pleased...kind of. He turned his gaze to the crowd, searching for someone. But who? His eyes stopped.

...He was looking at me!

My mouth dropped and I tried to lower my eyes, but his violet hues were captivating. When his eyes finally turned to look away, I felt my heart skip a beat.

That's a memory I will never forget. However, I still have to go back to Japan and face the music. I grabbed my bag and started to walk out of the room with the rest of the "failures."

We all met up in the front lobby. Just then, I felt a small tap on the shoulder.

"You did really great out there. I hope you try out next year."

It was Layla!

I couldn't find a choice of words. "T-thank y-you." I spit out.

"You know, we're still looking for a guy. If you know anyone, let us know." She winked.

I can't believe it! Layla Hamilton not only thinks I'm good, but she also winked at me!

My heart was all rallied up, that I forgot about her words. _You know, we're still looking for a guy. If you know anyone, let us know._

I checked myself in a hotel for the night. Her words were still echoing in my mind.

_You know, we're still looking for a guy. If you know anyone, let us know._

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. "A guy, eh?"

Looking at myself, I saw pink, shoulder length hair. Just maybe...

To Be Continued...

--

**A/N: Haha...sorry for stopping at mid-sentence!! Well, this is my first fanfiction, and I need a lot of support. In fact I was thinking of threatening you to give me ten reviews or I won't update. But I wouldn't do that!! Besides, this story is fresh on my mind. If I lose it, I would die! Ok, well, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star.**

**Note: Sora's POV**

**A/N: Sorry, I've been really busy lately, and I had to write this chapter in sections. But I really want to thank everyone for being so supportive. My confidence has been boosted. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner, but school's about to start for me, and I have no idea what my obstacles will be.**

2

--

_Looking at myself, I saw pink, shoulder length hair. Just maybe..._

I took another glimpse at the mirror, trying to envision myself with short hair. Holding the scissors up to my head, I took a little snippet off. I knew I had to do this; it's the only way. Mechanically, my hand started to move throughout my hair, snipping off chunks. Fifteen minutes later, I looked in the mirror again.

"Hello, my name is Sam." I said in the lowest voice I could get myself to muster up.

I stepped out of the bathroom and looked around my room for something to where. I found a baggy shirt and some sweatpants. Picking them up, I through them on quickly only to return to the bathroom once more. They fit fine with my character and all, but something was a little odd. Looking down, I found that my breasts had grown out since I was ten.

I sweatdropped and sighed as I looked around for something to cover myself up. When I found nothing, I figured it was time to get some shopping done.

Lazily, I reached for the door and walked into the hotel hallway. The baggy shirt and sweatpants still covered me up as I walked out onto the main street of Cape Mary. I looked around for a bit, searching the stores and the clothing within them. Finally, I found a store that met my necessities.

I crossed the street rapidly when the light turned red and made my way down to the corner of the block. Opening the door, I felt an abrupt amount of air sweep across my face. A lady greeted me inside. She had curly brunette locks, and the biggest smile on her face.

"Good afternoon missie!" She glowed.

I smiled back. "Good afternoon! I'm just looking for something that could hide, um..." I looked downwards, too embarrassed with the situation that has become of this.

"Oh! Here are some." She pointed at a rack of tops that had a thick padding in the front while the back was just like a bra. The lady dared not to ask me what it was for, and I'm glad that she decided not too. How am I supposed to explain my situation?

I reached out and grabbed a couple as she led me toward the changing rooms near the back. They were a light pink with only a floral curtain concealing my nudity from the rest of the store. I quickly threw one on, and found that it fit perfectly. When I put my shirt back on, my breasts were completely hidden, and I almost confused myself as "Sam."

I almost giggled at the thought; I looked surprisingly good!

As I walked out of the changing area, I was met by the sales clerk. "Did you find one?"

I simply nodded and handed her the one that I had chosen. It was skin tone, so nobody could tell that I was wearing one unless I take off my shirt. She rang it up swiftly and put it in a bag.

"It's 39.99." She said.

Reaching into my pocket, I took out my wallet. I found my last two twenty dollar bills and handed it to her. In return, she gave me a penny. I sweatdropped. What can I do with this?

I held the penny above the light and sighed. Before walking out, I thanked her for her assistance. When I got on the street, I found myself stooping down in disappointment. How am I supposed to live without any money? I thought that the world was turning the complete opposite of my usual self...it was turning gloomy.

I was about to walk into the hotel that I was staying at, when I heard a loud voice yelling, "The winner of the contest wins 5000 dollars!"

I pondered for...well, a second, then burst into a full out sprint to the source of the voice. It was a little girl giving out fliers. She looked about ten years old, yet she had the strongest voice I've ever heard. I took one of the fliers and started to read it.

"So there's going to be an eating contest?" I said to myself as I slowly walked back to my place.

Looking at my stomach, I found that it was round, but only because of the cover. When I look beneath it, I see a flat stomach that can't hold much food. Maybe my luck has run out!

My last hope was to turn that around. I decided to head to the supermarket before going back to the hotel. There, I bought multiple packs of cookies and a 5 gallon tub of chocolate ice cream. As I headed to the cashier, I noticed a familiar bright orange head. It was Mia from the auditions. That bright orange hair was easily recognizable. She seemed pretty normal about the outcome of the auditions; she wasn't morbid at all. Instead, she moved on with her life as if nothing had ever happened. Now that I think about it, most of the people there had gotten rejected, yet I never saw one tear fall from a face. It's times like these when I feel as if I should give up everything, but that's just not my character.

Right now, I have two choices. I could either go home to my parents and tell them that I failed, or I could audition again, but this time as a guy, and possibly make my dreams come true. Most would choose to go home and try again next time, but for me, this is my only chance. I can't just give up. After all, I already cut my hair; there's no turning back now.

I looked down at the food in my basket, and proudly strutted to the cashier. People stared at me in confusion, probably trying to decipher what sex I was, but I didn't mind them. I placed my cookies and ice cream on the counter and got out my wallet, only to find one penny inside. Sweatdropping, I turned to my last hope, the credit card my mom and dad gave me before the trip. Quickly giving it a kiss for luck, I handed it to the clerk. As she slid it, I found myself crossing my fingers. It worked! With that done, I made my way back to the hotel.

When I reached my room, I threw the bags on the bed and started to unravel the contents within them. I quickly placed the ice cream in the refrigerator the hotel had been accommodated with. Then, I opened up one of the packages of cookies and started to eat..and eat..and eat. Within a few seconds, I became full, only a habit I had trained myself to do when I decided to audition for Kaleido Stage. But now, I have to go back to my normal ways.

Taking a deep breath, I puffed up my stomach as wide as it could go, and ate some more.

I had trained for two days and I finally thought I was ready. With the eating contest today, my last hope was to skip breakfast this morning. Therefore, I was starving when the contest began. To my surprise, most of the contestants were small kids not much older than ten at the most. They may be kids, but their expressions were vicious! Most of them stared at me; some even made sounds like 'grr.'

They were like dogs! However, I wasn't the only one my age. There was one guy that looked a little bit older than me; maybe in his early twenties? He was bulky, thick boned, and most likely my greatest competition. As I looked down at the food that had been placed in front of me, I found that the bowl was filled with cookies and ice cream!

I took a sigh of relief, seeing that they had been my expertise. I knew exactly how to chug down a 5 gallon tub of ice cream in less than thirty minutes, and the cookies were simple. The contest was coming to a close, and it was between me and the older guy. He had the advantage however. After all, my stomach is flat compared to his, and his eating habits seemed to be the same each day. He must have eaten 10 gallons of ice cream each day!

I found myself starting to cave in as his motions moved faster and the food was quickly intracted into his mouth. Though I didn't pay much attention to him, I knew that it would be neck and neck. I looked down at my tub and found that I only had a bit left; I finished the cookies first seeing that it would be helpful to me.

I was about to take my last bite when the guy raised his hand, and pointed the empty tub in my face. The referee came over and examined his tub, and gave it a nod, meaning that he won, and my chance was officially over. I decided to stay for the prizes anyways even though I didn't win the money that I desperately needed. The young guy was called up to the stage as they handed him a large trophy and a small brown briefcase. Before I left, he caught up with me and told me I did a good job.

At that point, I really didn't feel in the mood to talk to anyone, when he asked me why I joined the competition. Seeing that it didn't really matter anyways, I told the complete stranger about the auditions and cutting my hair, and how I turned up broke. In return, he gave me an odd facial expression, and put his hand out toward me.

I looked down seeing dollar bills, and quickly looked back up at him mentally asking him if it was okay. He nodded and dropped the sum of money into my hands. It was only a hundred dollars, but I figured that I could make do and also try to find a job.

My english hadn't been very good, and most people might not understand a few words I say, but I figure that I have a pretty good chance. Jobs around here are easy to find.

As I walked back, I noticed a few job offerings posted on billboards. I took them to consideration for now. When I reached my room, I plopped on the bed and rubbed my stomach. I had given it my best shot, but I guess guys really do eat faster.

All of my worries weren't over however. I still had the auditions, which I noticed that they would be held in a couple of days. After all of this, I forgot the most important thing! I guess I was too consumed with my eating habits, that I hadn't realized that they were so close.

My mind drifted off, thinking about what would happen my second time around. Would I fail once more? My confidence had gone down once more, and I felt my eyes beginning to close. Eating really wared me down.

As I was asleep, I dreamed about the auditions. This time I had done very well, giving it all that I had. People were impressed, including Kalos. Everyone clapped as I absorbed energy from them. A bright smile lit my face as I said 'Thank you' in my lowest voice. When they were done clapping, Kalos announced that it was an obvious decision and that I had gotten in!

When I woke up the next morning, I realized that it was only a dream however and that real life didn't just happen like that. My hair was jacked up from my constant moving in my sleep.

_Today, I'm going to practice with everything I've got._ I thought to myself, determined to make that dream a reality.

I stood up and stretched my legs before heading to the gym, with a bright smile on my face. I may not have any money, or a guy to hold onto at times like this, but I sure do have on thing. Persistence.

To Be Continued...

--

**A/N: So that was the second chapter. I don't know, I feel as if I rushed a few parts, and the sentences didn't flow as much, but hey, I guess that's up to you now isn't it? Well, just review for me and tell me what you think.**


End file.
